


[Podfic] All Your Perfect Imperfections

by Chantress



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Fade to Black, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Water, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Nerdanel and Fëanor are finally wed, and escape the city of Tirion for their wedding night together.





	[Podfic] All Your Perfect Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Your Perfect Imperfections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224881) by [amyfortuna (elwinfortuna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna). 

> For my "Het" and "Wet" squares for Podfic Bingo 2019.

**Title:** All Your Perfect Imperfections  
**Author:** amyfortuna  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Silmarillion  
**Pairing:** Fëanor/Nerdanel  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
**Length and format:** 00:09:07, mp3  
**Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/trmdoantsfy8ngs/All_Your_Perfect_Imperfections.mp3/file)


End file.
